


teatime

by black tea is bae (FuzzyPurplePenguins)



Series: tried & true & tired [2]
Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Black Tea is Classy, Black Tea takes her tea with milk, F/F, Female Friendship(s), Gen, I Mention a bunch of Food Souls but they do ‘t show up, She’s Less Salty this Time You Guys, Thirsty Master Attendant, Wooo Character Development, you can rip this headcanon from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyPurplePenguins/pseuds/black%20tea%20is%20bae
Summary: It’s 2pm on a Friday.or: Black Tea serves afternoon tea and Master Attendant is always thirsty.





	teatime

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyooo I’m back with thirsty/salty Master Attendant. Today’s pretty Food Soul is Black Tea (my waifu~).
> 
> I wrote a lot of this punchdrunk at 3am this morning; it’s got a vaguely different tone than the first one cause of that. Also, not shippy! But friendshippy (because I ship milktea), but Master Attendant is still noticably thirsty (Master Attendant is ALWAYS thirsty, but respects boundaries).
> 
> This takes place before ‘on the rocks’. Someday I’ll update the series order (today is not that day!).
> 
> Enjoy, guys.

“Master Attendant.”

Black Tea’s voice was low, sultry, and almost hypnotic. I looked up from my batch of red velvet cupcakes to find the Food Soul standing in the doorway to the kitchen, pistols tucked under her skirts and hat perfectly perched atop her hair.

“It’s Friday,” She continued when I just stared at her blankly.

My eyes flicked up to the clock. 2:10. “Shit, I totally spaced,” I said, stepping over to the sink. “Find Pudding to take over for me, and I’ll be there as soon as I’m cleaned up.”

A hint of a smile swept across Black Tea’s face, and then she was exiting the kitchen, skirts rustling behind her as she set off in search of Pudding.

I quickly washed my hands, shucking off my apron and writing instructions down for Pudding so he could adequately supervise the other Souls in the kitchen. Waving goodbye to Jello, who was heading out with an order of chocolate cake for a customer, I took the stairs two at a time, hurriedly fixing my hair and stopping in my room to freshen up.

Black Tea was already in the lounge on the second floor when I swept in, tea brewing and setting out finger sandwiches and other snacks on the table she had set up.

“Just us today?” I asked, easily sliding into a chair.

“Tiramisu is out on a mission and Milk is with Hawthorne in the infirmary,” Black Tea replied, her voice low as she poured me a cup of warm tea.

“Is Hawthorne okay?”

“She overdid it playing with Gyoza and Moon Cake,” Black Tea said, sweeping her skirts aside as she sunk into her chair. I tried my best to not stare at the pale skin she revealed as she sat down, and failed miserably. “She will be fine by tomorrow. Milk is just making sure she stays put and rests.”

“Good,” I said, stirring two sugars into my tea. My lips quirked up as I watched Black Tea pour milk into her own cup, and hurriedly brought my cup up to my lips to hide my amusement. “This is really good, Black Tea. What is it?”

“I found it in Nevras during our last delivery,” The Food Soul said, taking a sip from my own lips. “The merchant said the blend is meant to taste like vanilla macaroons.” A pause. “It also happens to be a black tea.”

I hid my snort in my cup, although the expression on Black Tea’s face revealed she was well aware of my amusement. “Well, thank you for sharing it with me, Black Tea.”

“It is my pleasure, Master Attendant,” She said, serving me a plate of finger sandwiches and buttery scones. “I do not recall the last time I had such a profound bond with a Master Attendant such as the one you and I share. I am...happy with you, Master Attendant.”

My heart skipped a beat and my face grew hot. “Don’t tease me, Black Tea,” I grumbled, nibbling on a finger sandwich.

“I’m sorry, Master Attendant. I did not mean it that way,” Black Tea bowed her head. “I simply meant that I-“

“I know what you meant,” I said quickly, setting my tea cup aside. “I understand.”

As my first two Food Souls, I shared a unique bond with both Black Tea and Milk - of course, they shared a longer, more emotional bond between the two of them, their magics (and perhaps even their souls) mingled together in a way that was inseparable.

I thought them both beautiful, but their bond was even more beautiful.

I sighed as Black Tea stared into her cup. “I’m happy that you’re happy, Black Tea,” I murmured, and when she lifted her head she was smiling, her eyes practically glowing.

“Thank you, Master Attendant,” She straightened in her chair, regaining her composure. “Would you like some more tea?”

“Yes, please,” I said. “And a little milk with it, I think.”

Her eyes were knowing, and a satisfied air settled between us. I knew that, despite it being just the two of us, this would be one of the afternoon teas I cherished the most.

“My pleasure, Master Attendant.”

~fin

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the minute I get gingerbread i’m making an all-female team. Also, someone should write black tea and long bao arguing over teas. I need this.
> 
> Tell me who I should thirst over! I forgot to mention this last time, but my thirst does also extend to the male Food Souls, so don’t be afraid to request them.
> 
> Next time on Thirsty Master Attendant: Hotdog paints, Master Attendant is thirsty, and a few more Food Souls join the party.


End file.
